


someone to trust

by shudder



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, F/M, Pre-Relationship, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder
Summary: Bombalurina loved most aspects of her job, but what she didn’t love was being a glorified babysitter for a grey tomcat who never grew out of his sci-fi phase.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Munkustrap (Cats)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	someone to trust

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> first fic for my bombastrap x-files au! i keep telling myself i'm going to work on my multi-chap fics and then writing these little oneshots. help me.

“Um, I can’t let you do that. That’s illegal, you know.” Bombalurina grabbed the wire cutters from him, stopping Munkustrap from clipping the lock. “I agreed to come with you to check out this site, that’s it.” She stepped back, crossing both her arms and leaned on one hip.

Munk cocked his head to the side, raised an eyebrow. “What, like that’s ever stopped us before? I know there’s something in there. You saw the file, Bomba.” He gestured with his arms, widely. 

“Look, I have plans. I can’t risk going to prison again for one of your X-Files. I’m sorry, but there’s not going to be alien lifeforms in there. It’s just a creepy old warehouse, haven’t we learned that by now?” She gave him an apologetic look, and turned to leave. Behind her she heard the distinctive sound of a chain link fence rattling, and closed her eyes. Maybe if she didn’t look, it wasn’t her problem. She, of course, knew the agency wouldn’t like that excuse, but it was late, maybe she could claim she had bad night vision. Right, a cat with bad night vision.

Reaching the conclusion that whatever was going to happen was definitely her problem, she turned around to catch Munkustrap reaching the top of the fence, where he had thrown his standard-issue coat over the barbed wire. He threw himself over the top, and with him went Bombalurina’s hope of getting home in time for the new episode of her show. She loved most aspects of her job; the pay, the access to pretty much any information she could ever want with just a flash of her badge, the seemingly never-ending string of people who wanted to be with an FBI agent. What she didn’t much love was being a glorified babysitter for a grey tomcat who never grew out of his sci-fi phase. That was, however, what she was paid for, so with a sigh and a shake of her head, she followed him into the warehouse, cutting the lock instead of climbing the fence like her partner had. 

Inside, it looked like every warehouse they’d visited. Derelict, dusty, and probably rat-infested. She kicked a pile of debris to the side as she called out. “Munk? Where are you?”

He shushed her sharply, reaching out from his hiding place and pulling her in. “The file states there should be a hidden entrance somewhere over there,” he pointed, but in the dark Bomba could only vaguely make out what he meant. It just looked like a pile of old scrap wood no one had bothered to clear out. “Follow me.” He crouched down, leading her by the paw. It seemed to her that he was navigating an invisible maze, twisting and turning randomly yet confidently. She followed his every step exactly despite herself. There wasn’t really any reason to, there weren't actually aliens in the basement. Yet she got caught up in the moment and started to truly believe that there could be something extra-worldly happening here. 

Once the two of them had reached the supposed entrance, which revealed itself to be a trapdoor surrounded by half-built shelving units, Munkustrap took it upon himself to open it. 

Looking down, Bombalurina saw a glowing blue light, although the source was just out of view. Munkustrap let go of her hand, and started climbing down into the basement, and she quietly followed. When she stepped off the ladder and turned around, her jaw dropped. Directly in front of her were rows upon rows of fish tanks, each housing what looked to be a “sea monkey,” although none of the sea monkeys could’ve been less than a foot long. It looked to be a breeding ground, and as she walked through, she ran a hand along the tanks she passed. 

“Munkustrap, what is all this?”

He turned to face her, their eyes meeting over the tanks. “The government is breeding these brine shrimp ever bigger, in the hopes of someday sending them to space. We are creating the extraterrestrial life we’ve always wanted to find. This is incredible.” He turned his attention to the shrimp in front of him, lifted it out of the water. It wriggled in his hands, and he let it fall back into its water. “We have to tell someone, Bomba.”

Just then, a shout came from behind them. “Who’s there! Show yourselves! This is private property!” 

“Shit!” Munkustrap took off, and Bombalurina trailed him closely. The guard that had found them was right on Bomba’s tail, and she hurried up the trap door just moments before he did. He caught her ankle on his way up, and she fell belly down on the cold concrete. She tried kicking him off, but his grab only tightened as he stood up, still holding her ankle. 

Munkustrap rushed over, pointing his gun at the guard. “Let my partner go.”

“Can’t do that, bud.”

Munkustrap cocked the gun, and the guard dropped Bomba and tackled him. This was Bombalurina’s opportunity and she took it, pulling out the taser she kept on her belt. She ran over to where the two toms were struggling, and kicked the guard in the kidney until he let go of Munk. Once Munkustrap was free, she tasered the guard, giving them just enough time to escape. The two agents quickly ran off, leaving both the guard and Bomba’s favorite taser to sort out the situation for themselves. 

Once in the car, Bombalurina quietly considered Munkustrap’s story about space shrimp and the U.S. Government. She knew that the government was up to some sketchy things, she had worked for them for long enough to know to trust no one. However, shrimp astronauts didn’t seem like anything they would be interested in. Unless the brine shrimp were also super soldiers. She giggled a bit at that thought, and Munk turned to look at her before focusing back on the road.

The two of them drove back to the bureau, and before parting ways, Munkstrap stopped her. “So, uh, what are you writing in your case report?”

“Just what happened. That you broke-and-entered and I had to follow you.”

“No, no. I mean, about the future-aliens.” He glanced aside, scanning for watchful eyes.

“That we found a basement where someone was growing brine shrimp. It really wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, Munkustrap. You can’t just believe something and then invent the facts to prove its existence.” She turned, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“We both know what we saw. We both know shrimp aren’t that size, Bomba! Why won’t you admit that something is going on?” 

“Something is going on. I’m writing my report and going home. That’s what’s going on.” She entered her office, and sat at her desk. She wrote up her report, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Why had that guard tried to stop them from leaving so hard if there were just overgrown sea monkeys? What else was hiding there, what hadn’t they found? 

She tried to brush it off as nothing, of course a security guard isn’t going to want to let the intruders go without pressing charges. He was paid to keep people out, and when someone got in it was his job to call the authorities. But for a guard assigned to a creepy old warehouse with nothing inside it, he seemed awfully set on not letting them leave. It didn’t sit right with her, but there was nothing more she could do. Worrying had never helped anyone.


End file.
